warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Featherpaw's return
They thought Featherpaw died in that battle. The battle her mentor died in. They were wrong... 1. Prologue Featherpaw's eyes flittered open. She saw a roof of ferns over her head. A large wound was on her shoulder and she had no idea where she was. Her head popped out of the ferns, then she remembered. The battle! she thought. She remembered playing dead after she got injured. But why was she under the ferns? Why didn't the cat know she was just playing dead? Then she smiled. Wow! Once I get back to HawkClan, I am so going to be a warrior! she thought, then the smile wiped off her face. Where was HawkClan? She knew there was a far way to go, but which way? "Spiderpaw?! Copperpaw?! Webpaw?!" she yelled questionably. She had to find her clan, wherever her clan was. 2. A Wrong Turn Along the roots of large trees, Featherpaw leapt on top of the stable ones. She would go into the trees, though it was a little bit big for her. Then she saw something. The moor! Featherpaw thought. She raced through the forest, leaping over the branches, then she saw that it wasn't HawkClan. The leader was brown. Featherpaw saw the leader's amber eyes watch her every move. However, another discovery was even more disturbing. A dead cat, a yellow cat, lay by the leader. The leader leapt down from the large descent. Mousestar she thought. She remembered her name from the gathering. She growled at the young apprentice. "Why are you here?!" Mousestar snarled. "I..I lost my way to HawkClan" Featherpaw said shakily. She saw Mousestar murmur something lowly, but couldn't pick up on what she was saying, but a distasteful flick of her tail showed that she wasn't happy. Then she turned back to her. "So you lost your way? Too bad!" she growled. "But.." Featherpaw started. "Go back into the forest before I skin you!" she snarled. "Yes, Mousesta.r" Featherpaw said and ran off. Mousestar watched her. "Maybe I should of been kinder" she said. "She doesn't seem like a bad cat." 3. Meanwhile Wolfpelt led her patrol of Brokensnow and Sparrowwing while her two surving kits, now warriors Spiderclaw and Copperstrike slept with the other two warriors Newtstep and Dustleap after their vigil. "Wolfpelt?" Brokensnow asked her mother. "What is it my child?" Wolfpelt asked her. "I really like Yellowstripe, but I don't know if he likes me. I want him to be my mate, but should I ask him?" Brokensnow asked. Wolfpelt thought for a while. "Maybe wait for a little longer. It took a while for me to accept your father" she answered, pain in her eyes. "Maybe we should find Featherpaw's body" she continued. "I forgot to bring her to camp last night." Brokensnow nodded in agreement and Sparrowwing followed. "Sparrowwing, have you ever loved someone?" Brokensnow asked. Sparrowwing hesitated, then said, "I did, until she died." Brokensnow decided not to question him any further. She saw her mother come back."Featherpaw's body isn't where I left it!" she said in a panicked voice. "What?!" Sparrowwing exclaimed. "That clan must of took her body!" his voice turned into a snarl. Wolfpelt kinked her tail over her back so the other two could follow her. "We'll tell Rainstar" she said. "We're not picking a fight." 4. A Familiar Face Featherpaw leapt from root to root of the trees. She could hopefully find HawkClan and hopefully become a warrior. The wound on her shoulder was healing, though it was probably going to become a scar. She was so indulged in thinking about it, she didn't realize she was leaping into the path of an elderly grey tom. She bumped into him and he lashed out. Featherpaw dodged his blow and hooked her claws onto his face. He let out a yowl and shook her claws off him. This cat was old but very good at defending himself. He was a very good fighter as well. She kicked out her back legs and she swept his back paws off the ground. He fell, however he had a lot more tricks to show her. He grabbed her with his teeth and she screeched out in pain. However, Featherpaw wasn't going to lose this fight. She pushed her forepaws out, like what Newtpaw did to her brother Spiderpaw to push him away so he could beat him, however her push was more forceful, because this was no training session. The tom fell to the ground, but once again, he he continued to attack. He aimed at Featherpaw's open wound, however she leapt back. She hooked her claws onto him again, this time hooking it onto his scruff. He finally submitted. "You're not bad for someone you size" the tom said. "What's your name?' he asked. "Featherpaw." Featherpaw replied. "Oh, so you're an apprentice?" the tom asked. "I was, until I lost my way toHawkClan" she replied. "HawkClan?" the tom asked. "Is Hawkstar still leading the group?" he asked. "You know HawkClan?" Featherpaw asked. "I was one of the founders" he said. "My name is Stormtooth." "You were the first ever deputy weren't you?' Featherpaw asked. "I was" Stormtooth replyed. "I heard you disappeared with Thrushheart's sister" she said. "What happened to you two?" "We were captured by twolegs" Stormtooth growled. "Sorrelleaf died the day she got there, while I was stuck there for all those moons. When my capturer died, I escaped. Now I'm back. Is Hawkstar still leading?" he asked. "No. Rainstar is leading now" Featherpaw replyed. "Wow, Rainspirit is all grown up now" Stormtooth said. "Do you want to return with me?" Featherpaw asked. "You could become deputy again." "No thanks" Stormtooth said. "My time as deputy went many moons ago. I should be an elder now, but I never want to be an elder. So that's why I will never live in a clan again. I hope you find your way home Featherpaw" he said. "Will we ever meet again?" Featherpaw asked. "Hopefully we will" Stormtooth said. "Once you get back to your clan." he smiled. "Goodbye Stormtooth" Featherpaw said and smiled back. "May StarClan light your path!" Stormtooth yelled to the young one as she left. He smiled again, then left. My granddaughter he thought as he headed towards the dark part of the large forest. 5. The Battle of Reunion Featherpaw stalked an oblivious mouse, having no idea that she was following it. She went a little bit further, until she caught it with a swipe of her claws. Yes! she thought and was about to eat it, until she heard a blood curdling yowl. A familiar yowl. Spiderpaw! Featherpaw thought. She hid her mouse under a pile of leaves and ran to the battle scene. She didn't hesitate in jumping onto her brother's attacker. Spiderclaw got up and saw his sister. "Featherpaw!" he exclaimed and helped attacking the cat. "Spiderpaw!" Featherpaw exclaimed as well, helping to bring the cat down. "Spiderclaw" he corrected. Wolfpelt and Copperstrike came. "Featherpaw!" Copperstrike exclaimed and flung himself at her. She nuzzled his shoulder warmly. "Copperpaw" Featherpaw said."Or whatever your warrior name is." "Copperstrike" he said, still warm, but this time with a playful tap with his tail on her shoulder without her new scar. The most warm welcoming was from her mother. "I thought you were dead!" Wolfpelt exclaimed and snuggled into her. "I'm still alive" she said. Wolfpelt saw her new scar. "What happened to your shoulder?" she asked. "It was the battle. You thought I died in that battle, didn't you?" Featherpaw asked. "Yes. Your sister died in that battle. So did your mentor" Wolfpelt replyed. "Webpaw died in that battle?!" Featherpaw asked, despair deep in her voice. "I know Leopardclaw died, but Webpaw?" "I'm sorry my daughter" Wolfpelt said. "I wish I could help her, but I couldn't..." she trailed off. "It's not your fault" Featherpaw said. "It's that cat's fault." "I know" Wolfpelt said, then guided her with her tail. "Now, let's go home." 6. Epilogue "Everybody gather below highrock for a clan meeting!" Thrushstar bellowed. Meanwhile, Featherpaw and Wolfpelt were sharing tounges quickly. "You're going to become a warrior soon!" Wolfpelt exclaimed. "I know! I'm so excited!" Featherpaw exclaimed as well. They stopped, then Wolfpelt looked at her daughter warmly. Featherpaw smiled and headed out when Thrushstar called her. She stood next to him. "Featherpaw, you've lived through these sunriises alone and fought like a warrior today. You are now ready to become a warrior." Thrushstar turned to her. "Featherpaw, do you wish to fight for this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" Featherpaw said. She saw her brothers and mother watching her proudly. "Now, with the powers of StarClan looking down on this apprentice, Featherpaw, you will now be known as Feathersplash. StarClan honours you for your bravery and courage" Thrushstar said. "Feathersplash! Feathersplash!" the clan cheered. Feathersplash smiled proudly, then saw a familiar face. Stormtooth's head poked up from the hill. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. He disappeared and she looked at her mother. "I'm so glad you're home" Wolfpelt said, snuggling into her daughter's fur. "I'm glad to be home" Feathersplash said just as warm. Thrushstar led her to the edge of camp and her vigil began. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)